House of Secrets
by mjxoxo
Summary: This is my first fanfic plz read!  Nina has a secret but it won't be a secret for long! by the way I suck at summaries and spelling plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so no mean comments please!

House of Secrets

Chapter 1

Nina's POV

I was waiting for a phone call from my Gran to tell me Richard was going to be okay. My phone started ringing and I ran to it ninja style and answered it. "Gran is he alright?" I asked tears strolling down my face. Gran then said "Yes he is. Thank the Lord! Would you like to talk to him?" I quickly answered with "yes put him on the phone please! I was waiting when I heard a muffled "Hello". "Oh my God Richard are you okay?" I heard a small "Yes mommy" I started crying even harder then while saying "I love you Richard." He replied with " I love you too mommy. Mommy I want to sleep good night." I replied with " Okay goodnight I love you Richard" I then closed my cell phone and put it on my bed. I turned around and there was Fabian.

Fabian's POV

"Who's Richard?" I asked to Nina. Right when I opened the door I heard Nina say " I love you" to someone named Richard. She replied with "I don't want to talk about it." Right then I noticed that she was crying. I went over to her to comfort her. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. She was crying on my shoulder and saying things like "He's in the hospital!" and "I should've never left!"


	2. Chapter 2

House of Secrets

Chapter 2

Nina's POV

I was really upset but I finally fell asleep. Suddenly I heard Enrique Iglesias's "I Like It". I got up and found out it was my phone. I looked at the caller I.D. It was Sierra. I quickly answered with "Hello" I heard 2 "Hi mommy!" from Richard and Sierra. They're twins and their 3rd birthday is next week. Too bad I can't be there. I replied to "hi mommy!" with "Hi Richard! Hi Sierra! Why are you calling so late? It's almost the middle of the night here in England!" I heard some "Sorry mommy!" and "Sorry we woke you up!" I guess they didn't know about the time difference. After an hour of talking I told them I loved them and said good night and good bye. I went to bed and I think I saw Amber's eyes open but maybe I was just seeing things because I was so tired.

Amber's POV

I was having the best dream ever. I was a princess and the most popular girl in the school. That got ruined my Enrique Iglesias's "I Like It". I opened my eyes and saw Nina's phone light up. I was going to tell her to turn it off when I heard a very interesting conversation. She was talking to a Richard and a Sierra. She told them "I love you" and that got me interested and I was planning to confront her in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

House of Secrets

Chapter 3

Nina's POV

I got up at 6:00 a.m., took a shower, got dressed, and finally went downstairs to eat breakfast. I was the first person up so I took my phone out. It would probably be around lunch time if I called Richard and Sierra. I was thinking about calling them when Enrique started singing again. I checked the caller I.D. and it was Sierra again and she was probably with Richard so I answered my phone "Hi Richard! Hi Sierra!" and I heard 2 voices saying "Good morning mommy!" in unison. I guess they found out about the time difference. We were talking for about 15 minutes when I heard someone coming down the stairs. I quickly said " I love you talk to you later bye" and ended the call. I saw Amber coming over to me. I wonder why she's up so early.

Amber's POV

"Good morning Nina!" I said. I was going to ask her about who Richard and Sierra were right now. I waited a while and then asked "Nina who are Richard and Sierra?" she said that she had no idea what I was talking about. She looked really nervous and I knew she was lying to me. "Don't lie to me Nina now who are Richard and Sierra?" She replied with "I'll tell you Amber but not here. How about we go for a walk?" I agreed to that and we were out walking in no time. I asked again "Nina who are Richard and Sierra?" She answered with an answer I thought could never be true. She said "they're my kids and their birthday is next week and I can't even see them! Amber you have no idea how much that hurts. I walked over and gave her a hug suddenly I got the most brilliant idea ever!


	4. Chapter 4

House of Secrets

Chapter 4

Nina's POV

I was at the library studying for a science test we had tomorrow. I was with Fabian and I was hoping that he wouldn't bring up the Richard thing again but that didn't happen.

Fabian's POV

I was still a little angry at Nina but I'll let it go soon enough. I wanted an answer anyways so I asked her "So Nina who's Richard?" Right after I asked that she exploded into tears. After she calmed down she answered me "He's my son. Richard is my son. Also he has a twin sister Sierra and guess what? Their birthday is in a week and I can't even be there!" She then exploded into tears again.

Amber's POV

I got the whole gang together except Nina who was at the library and Fabian who was at the library with her. Everybody looked really confused so I started talking. "Hey guys did you know that Nina has 2 kids that are twins? Their names are Richard and Sierra" All I heard was gasping so I went on. "Well their birthday is in a week and I thought that we could bring Richard, Sierra and Nina's Gran over here to England! All we have to do is have everyone here to chip in a bit. This will mean a whole bunch to Nina" Everyone nodded and started getting up to leave when I remembered something "Oh yeah guys! Don't tell Nina I want this to be a surprise for her!" They nodded and left


	5. Chapter 5

House of Secrets

Chapter 5

Nina's POV

I came back from the library 5 minutes ago with Fabian. Everybody was acting weird around me except Fabian. Amber wanted to talk to Fabian alone so now it feels like everyone was being weird around me. I was startled by Enrique Iglesias's "I Like It". I looked at the caller I.D. and it was Richard. It had his smiling face when it was ringing. I ran up to my bed and answered it "Hey Richard! Hey Sierra!" I heard "Hi mommy!" from both of them. I realized that I left my door open but I didn't get up to close it because no one was upstairs. About an hour later I heard footsteps going up the stairs. It was Jerome. When I went to close the door he said "Who you talkin' to Nina?" and took my phone an started saying ridiculous stuff like "Blueberry cheeseburger" and "Hot dog poodle". I 'm pretty sure my kids were screaming so I kicked him in the wrong place to kick a guy and took my phone away from and slammed my door in his face. I had to calm my kids down first and then we kept talking until Amber came in the room. She probably knew I was talking to them and asked if she could talk to them.

Amber's POV

I asked Nina if I could talk to Richard and Sierra and she said "Sure". So she said "Bye love you " gave the phone said "Be nice" to me and left the room. I asked the kids for their address and they actually gave me a real one! I then talked to Nina's Gran and she said that they could come a day or 2 days before the twins' birthday. I thanked her and said bye.


	6. Chapter 6

House of Secrets

Chapter 6

Nina's POV

I was lying on my bed crying my eyes out. It was the twins' birthday tomorrow and I wouldn't be there! I haven't talked to them in about 2 days. I heard a knock on my door. I wiped the tears off my face and answered it. Amber was there and she had a scarf in her hand for some reason. I said "Hi Amber what's up with the scarf?" She told me to turn around and I did. She then tied the scarf around my eyes like a blindfold. She then led me to the stairs. She kept saying "1 step 2 step" I was wondering why she was doing this when she took my blindfold off. She then said to me "Open the door" I gave her a confused look and opened the door. My kids were there but there was something strange. Grab wasn't with them


	7. Chapter 7

House of Secrets

Chapter 7

Nina's POV

There was something strange though. Gran wasn't with them. I asked them "Hey guys! I missed you so much! Where's Grammy?" Their reply was only a terrified face and then they started crying. I picked them both up. Richard on my right and Sierra on my left. They were each crying into one shoulder. I turned around and saw everyone staring at me. I ignored those looks and went upstairs. I'm pretty sure they just needed a nap. I put them both on my bed and sat on it. I rubbed their backs until they fell asleep. I went downstairs after and Amber asked me if the twins were okay. I said "Yeah but they just needed a nap"

Richard and Sierra's POV

Me and Sissy(**Sierra**) just got up from a good night's sleep. We were scared to leave because we might see the evil man again. He took Grammy and said to me and Sissy "Say nothing to no one and I won't mommy fry **(mummify)** you!" I was still shaking when I thought about it. I saw Sissy sucking her thumb and I had my benny (**blankie)** in my arms. Me and Sissy heard footsteps and we held on to each other really tight. We heard the door open and we screamed. It was just mommy and a blonde haired lady. Mommy ran over to us and started tickling our tummies. Then the blonde haired lady started tickling us. We were laughing and we had so much fun!


	8. Chapter 8

House of Secrets

Chapter 8

Nina's POV

I fell asleep right when my head hit my pillow. Taking care of my kids, school, and homework is a lot of hard work. Richard and Sierra were sleeping in a spare room that just happens to lead into my room. What felt like a few hours but was actually a few minutes was me hearing Richard cry. I looked up and he was at the doorway. I jumped out of bed and picked him up. He was crying into his blankie. I didn't see Sierra. I asked Richard "What's wrong baby?" He replied with "The evil man took Sissy and said he was going to mommy fry her!" I was thinking evil man? Mommy fry? Then it hit me evil man is Rufus and mommy fry is probably mummify. Oh my God! That means he might mummify my daughter and maybe even Gran! I went over to Amber and shook her awake "Amber Rufus took Sierra and he probably has my Gran too!" She jumped out of bed and said "Let's go get Fabian and sneak out like we used to" We were leaving when I remembered Richard. I looked at him and said "How about you sleep with Aunt Patricia tonight?" I picked him up and he fell asleep in my arms. I went to Patricia's and Mara's bedroom and went over to Patricia "Sleep with Richard tonight. Me, Amber and Fabian have to sneak out. Sibuna is back on!" I gave Richard to her and she put him close to the wall probably so he wouldn't fall.


	9. Chapter 9

House of Secrets

Chapter 9

Nina's POV

Me, Amber, and Fabian were walking through the woods that led to Rufus's ware house. Sierra and Gran had to be there… and alive. I hope. It's the twins' birthday today and one is having night mares and the other was kidnapped by a psycho! I asked "Guys do you think we'll get there fast enough?" They didn't reply which made me worried. When we got to the warehouse I saw something I would never ever want to see. My Gran was in a corner awake with blood all over her arm. Sierra was being attacked by Rufus. I ran there and said "Get away from my daughter!" and then punched him in the jaw. It knocked him out. I went over to Sierra to see if she was okay. I asked her "Honey are you okay?" she shook her head and lifted her shirt. There was a long and bloody cut on her stomach. I picked her up and gave her to Fabian "Go to the hospital now and fast! I'll be there with Gran in an hour!" They both ran out. I went over to Gran and said "Gran I'm so sorry this happened" She gave me a hug. I found a towel and wiped all the blood off her arm. She finally stood up and said "Nina lets go! Sierra needs us!" I agreed and we ran all the way to the hospital. Gran was at the front desk talking to the person about Sierra. I spotted Amber and Fabian in some chairs. I ran up to them and asked "Guys is she going to be okay?" Fabian got up and said "The doctors said" He then lowered his head. I was about to cry when he said "That Sierra is going to be alright and that she can go home with you in about an hour or so" I gave Amber and Fabian a hug and sat down.


	10. Chapter 10

House of Secrets

Chapter 10

Nina's POV

We were finally all home from the hospital. Gran was taking a nap. Amber was either grooming or making out with Alfie somewhere. Fabian was next to me reading a book. Richard was playing legos with Patricia. Sierra was asleep in my arms and the other people were just out for a walk or something. The twins' birthday party was at noon and it was now 9:00 a.m. Sierra was already taking her nap in my arms and Richard probably needed a nap. I picked him up and took them to my bedroom. I put them in my bed and left. I still had to decorate the house for the party which was in 3 hours. I'm pretty sure a 2 hour nap is enough for them. Everybody helped me decorate the house and we were done decorating in an hour. Trudy made the cake and it was now in the over.

1 Hour Later

The twins were awake and dressed in pretty cool clothes actually. I let them pick their own clothes and Richard picked out jeans with a Hawaiian button shirt with black high tops and Sierra wore a sparkly red shirt with black pants black flats and a red beret. We were all dancing until the song "Moves Like Jagger" came on. Richard and Sierra both jumped on the table and Richard was sing the Maroon 5 part of it and Sierra lip synched the Christina Aguilera part of it. When the song was done they jumped off the table while we clapped. It turns out that Fabian was recording the whole thing and when we saw the video later everyone laughed. Even Patricia laughed and surprisingly she sat next to Jerome without them clawing at each other's throats. I have a feeling that this day is going to get interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! By the way the twins are 3 years old and you will know a little bit about the twins' father in the chapter. Enjoy!**

House of Secrets

Chapter 11

Nina's POV

I was putting the kids to bed in the spare room when I heard something I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear. I was walking to my bedroom which led to the spare bedroom. I was minding my own business and the twins were fast asleep in my arms. Suddenly I heard Patricia and Jerome talking and this is what they said. (Patricia) "Jerome! I could be pregnant and you are making fun of me! Well guess what? If I'm pregnant then you are definitely the father!" (Back to Nina) I'm pretty sure Jerome was shocked but not as much as me. I mean Patricia pregnant? Jerome being the father? That is a little too crazy for me. But if Patricia is pregnant I don't want her to leave the way I left America when I was pregnant. People were calling me a slut because I was pregnant with twins at 14 years old. It's too bad that they didn't know that I was raped. They would feel so bad right now. I really hope that it doesn't happen with Patricia if she's pregnant. Also if she is then I'm definitely going to help her because I know how it feels.

Patricia's POV

I was in a bathroom stall waiting to know if I was pregnant or not. After a few minutes I looked at it and there was a….

**Should I make her pregnant or not pregnant? People it's all up to you. Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

House of Secrets

Chapter 12

Patricia's POV

I looked at it and… oh my God! There was a plus sign. Oh my God! I'm hyperventilating! I need to find Jerome. I was in the middle of science class and I knew Jerome had algebra right now. I saw the classroom and barged in. I found Jerome and went to him. I whispered "I need to talk to you in the hall" He said nothing and told Mr.P "I'll be right back." We went out in the hall and he said "What the hell is it that you have to tell me!" That got me angry but I was trying t act calm. I waited a minute and said "Jerome I'm pregnant and you're the father." I kept my voice calm and steady. I could tell that Jerome was shocked and angry at the same time. Then he started taking/screaming at me.

Jerome's POV

I was shocked but angry also. Hasn't Patricia ever heard of birth control? I knew it wasn't her fault but I still started screaming. "You're what! How could you let this happen!" I could tell that she was trying to hold in tears but I did nothing. I hope nobody heard and I think nobody did. After a moment of silence she said "Never mind Jerome" I saw tears rolling down her face when she was turning around. She was about to turn the corner of the hall way when I ran to her saying "Trixie wait!" She stopped and turned around. When she turned around I gave her a hug and then she started crying. I let her cry on my shoulder. Suddenly the bell rang and we had to run to our next classes so that we wouldn't be late. I had health and Trixie had French. I was hoping to talk to her later

**Hey people! What did you think of this chapter? I really hope that you liked it plz review! **


	13. Chapter 13

House of Secrets

Chapter 13

Nina's POV

I was in my room. Richard and Sierra were asleep next to me on my bed. I was about to take a nap when Patricia barged in. Right then I thought "This is going to be interesting." She looked like she had been crying. She started talking to me in a calm/really panicked voice "Nina can you explain to me how teenage pregnancy is?"I was a little shocked when she asked me that but I still answered her. "Well Patricia the first few months were fun because I found out they were twins and I saw my baby bump. The bad part was the morning sickness which really sucked." She then asked me when I first saw my baby bump. "Mine was showing about 2-3 months in the pregnancy. Patr4icia why are you asking me these questions? Are you pregnant?" After that she told me the whole story that she and Jerome were secretly dating and that she was pregnant with his baby. I was in shock but I quickly got out of it. I asked her "Does Jerome know?" she nodded and said nothing. I told her that she should go to the doctor and make sure that everything with her baby was fine. She said "Nina will you please go there with me?  
>I knew how it felt so I agreed. After we talked she left. I took out my laptop and decided to search the guy that raped me. His name was Fernando Constros <strong>(People I just made that name up). <strong>He used to live in Mexico and when he raped me he was drunk. He worked at the pharmacy across the street and he usually came over for a coffee.

_Flashback_

_It was the middle of the night and I was watching the the Harry Potter movies one by one. I was at the end of the third one when I heard the doorbell ring. I said "Who's there?" and I heard ' laugh so I opened it not knowing what was to happen after. When I closed the door he attacked me. I was stabbed in the arm and screaming for he left I gave up the screaming. I was crying and suddenly I blacked out. When I woke up I was in the hospital. I lifted my head and saw Gran asleep in one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs. There were a million wires everywhere hooked up so I was scared that if I did anything something bad could happen.I closed my eyes because I was still really tired.I heard aa conversation between Gran and my doctor. Gran asked "__**(another name I made up)**__is Nina going to be okay?" He said "Yes but I have some bad news."I'm pretty sure Gran had been hyperventilating before he said "Nina's pregnant" Gran seemed calmer when she said "Oh God! She's pregnant! I'll talk to her about this when she wakes up._

_End of Flashback_

**Hey people what'd you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Do you think that this story is stupid? Should I even go on or should I delete it? By the way if I don't get reviews then I might delete it and I'm not joking so keep reviewing if you want me to go on! **


	14. Chapter 14

House of Secrets

Chapter 14

Nina's POV

I was crying myself to sleep. When I searched Fernando Constros horrible things came up and it brought back horrible memories. I decided to go downstairs and watch TV. I'm guessing Victor was on another of his business trips to try to find the elixir of life again because I hadn't or heard from him all day. There was nothing on TV so I was channel surfing. I heard a door open then close and was startled. I turned around frightened but found out that it was just Fabian. He was smiling at me so I smiled back. I was lying down but I went into a sitting position and patted the spot next to me for him to come. We weren't saying anything to each other but it never got awkward. After a while I was so tired so I placed my head one his shoulder.

Fabian's POV

Nina was laying her head on my shoulder and it wasn't a dream this time! I wrapped my arms around her after I felt her shiver. I kissed her forehead because it just seemed like the right thing to do somehow. She lifted her head up. At first I thought that she was going to be annoyed but all those thoughts about that were gone when she put her lips on to mine. After about 7 seconds something hit me in the stomach…literally.

Richard's POV  
><span> 

I missed mommy and wanted a big hug. She wasn't nappy (sleeping) so I went down-down (downstairs). I saw a man eating mommy's face and punched him in the tummy (stomach)….HARD!

**Hey people what's ya think? Did ya luv it or did ya hate it? I bet a lot of people thought that I quit but I really didn't my internet wasn't working for like 2 weeks so that why I didn't update SO SORRY! Plzzzz review **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey people! Its me mjxoxo heres the chapter by the way I'm also writing another story that I haven't put on yet. It's a Secret Life story with Ben and Adrian. Enjoy this chapter! And I really don't know anything about pregnancy so in the story I'm jjust guessing**

House of Secrets

Chapter 15

Patricia's POV

Today I was really nervous. Me, Nina, and the twins were going to the doctor to see if my baby was okay. It was a Saturday and I told everyone that I was assisting Nina and the twins for their checkup. We had to get a taxi because all the school cars were already being used. I was holding Richard and Nina was holding Sierra. People kept staring at us. They probably thought that Richard was my kid and Sierra was Nina's. We were in line waiting for our turn. I had one hand on my stomach and another holding Richard so that he wouldn't run away from me. I felt a bump or 2 and started getting really tired. I said "Nina I'm going to sit down for a sec" She nodded and smiled but I could see that she was worried.

Nina's POV

I was getting a little worried because of how bad Patricia looked and probably felt. There was a small but on her stomach but nobody other than me, Jerome, and Fabian noticed. Of course Patricia noticed because it was her body the baby was growing in. I'm pretty sure that she was already getting morning sickness. In 2 weeks we are going to find out if it's a boy or a girl. It was finally our turn in line. The lady at the counter asked "Name, doctor, and time." We both answered in unison "Patricia Williamson, Dr .Collins, 9:45 a.m." We had to stay in the playroom/waiting room until our doctor was ready. Richard and Sierra loved the playroom. Patricia and I…not so much. They finally called her name "Patricia Williamson" Patricia left the playroom and I took the twins and then left the playroom. We went in the room Patricia went into and we had to explain why we were here to Dr. Collins. No matter what we said he still had a stupid and confused look on his face. Crap! He probably thinks we're nuts!

**Hi guys! Did u like this chapter or did u hate it? Also I'm thinking a girl for the gender of the baby but what do u think? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi its mjxoxo and well I'm kinda sad that I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter. I didn't realize that this chapter didn't post so here it is. Enjoy!**

House of Secrets

Chapter 16

(a few months later)

Nina's POV

It was official! Fabian and I are a couple and the twins have moved in the house for good. Gran bought a three room apartment and she's living there now. The twins and I are going to be staying there for the summer. Patricia's baby shower is in a week and we also found out that it's a girl! Patricia and Jerome haven't decided on a name yet though. We thought that it would be a good idea to have the baby shower on parent's week because Patricia's parents will be there. Jerome's probably aren't coming. Patricia's parents still don't know that she's pregnant and to be honest I'm scared how they're going to react when she tells him.

(Parent's Week/Baby Shower)

Patricia's POV

It didn't look like I was 5 months pregnant but at least it looked like I was pregnant. The parents will be arriving here at 5:00 p.m. and my baby shower will start at 7:00 p.m. My parents travel a lot so they had to fly in from Tirane, Albania. They send me postcards to tell me where they are in the world. It takes a week to get from Albania to England by plane, bus, and I think a helicopter but I don't know if they did 2 planes and 3 buses or a plane, 2 buses, and a helicopter. My parents still don't know that I'm pregnant so when I tell them their reactions probably won't be that bad … I hope. My mom had to take anger management classes when we went to Europe a few months ago and a monk accidently threw something at her. But that was a few months ago.

(5:00 p.m.)

Still in Patricia's POV

All the parents were downstairs waiting for us. Everyone in the house was getting ready. Amber had started getting ready 3 hours ago and is still not finished. Typical Amber. I wore a sparkly black dress that didn't show my baby bump that much. I'm not ashamed of being pregnant but I don't want anyone to know until I tell them. I wore black flats to match with my dress. Mara was wearing a yellow dress with gold earrings and gold heels. Nina was in our room and she said she came here because I quote "I was about to suffocate on all the glitter and perfume that I found in my room". Nina wore a blue dress with spaghetti straps that went down to her knees. She was wearing platforms which I gave to her to borrow. The guys would probably all be wearing tuxedos and I am scared to see what Amber is wearing.

**Hi guys did you like the chapter? I hope you did and by the way I need names for Patricia's baby! Also baby shower is in the next chapter. PLZ REVIEW! I need them to keep writing**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wuz up people! This chapter is kinda sad so keep tissues around lol enjoy! Ps no baby shower in this chapter sorry!btw pinkie promise more fina in the l8r chapters but these chapters are mostly patrome and I bet that I lost like more than half my readers when I made these chapters of the story patrome also I think I decided on a name for the baby but I still need suggestions! **

House of Secrets

Chapter 17

Mara's POV

I was really nervous at what my parents would think of Mick. Since I'm a genius they might expect me to date a genius instead of an athlete. Fingers crossed that everything goes well for me and especially for Patricia.

Patricia's POV

Everyone in the Anubis house were lined up in the front hall either arm in arm, hand in hand, or face to face with their boyfriends. Jerome just put his arm around me and had a smirk on his face. I whispered to him "Slimeball what are you up to?" He said "Babe nothing I swear." Our parents/guardians started coming in at that time. Richard wore a blue tuxedo and black sneakers and Sierra wore a blue dress and black flats. Nina was holding hands with both of them. Nina's Gran was the first one to come in. Then came Amber's parents, Alfie's parents, Mick's parents, Mara's parents, and finally my parents. They looked really mad and I didn't know why. I said to Jerome "How about you go fool around with Alfie for a while?" He had a scared look on his face and pretty much ran away when I said that. I looked at my parents and put a big award winning smile on my face and said "Hi mommy and daddy!" It was really silent and awkward after that so I just spit it out "Mommy, Daddy I'm pregnant." Their expressions didn't change. My mother leaned in and coldly whispered to me "Let's go upstairs we need to talk." We went upstairs and that's when it all started getting bad." I looked at the time and it was 5:18 p.m. When she, my dad , and I were in my bedroom my mom started screaming at me. "Patricia Jennifer Williamson! How could you let this happen? Haven't you ever heard of an abortion! Well guess what? When that baby is born we are not helping you take care of it because it will make us realize the disappointment of a daughter you are!" That just kept going on and on and then my dad said almost the exact same thing. When I thought that this was all cooling down I felt a burst of pain through my neck.

Jerome's POV

I was drinking punch and waiting for Patricia to come downstairs. I started wondering why Patricia and her parents were taking so long so I went upstairs to take a look. I suddenly heard someone whimpering in pain. I looked through the door and saw a sight no one should ever see in their life. The person whimpering in pain was Patricia. Her parents were hitting and beating her. I burst in and tackled her parents to the floor. They were so shocked that they couldn't even stand up. Patricia had bruises on most parts of her body and her hands on her stomach. She lifted her shirt up to reveal her stomach and she started crying. There were bruises on her stomach! I took out my cell phone and dialed 911.

Unborn Baby's POV

Momma, your mommy and daddy hurt you and right now you're crying in pain. When they hurt you it hurt me too. When I'm born I will never let anyone hit you ever again. I love you momma see you soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys its mjxoxo and I need to tell you guys something. I don't know if I should keep updating because well season 2 of hoa has started and its kinda hard to watch the show and think of my fanfiction so I might delete this story or find a way to put the new characters in this story as well and im a patrome shipper and it doesn't make me happy that Eddie and Patricia might end up together and then Jara will probably happen and then there's gonna be a love triangle for Nina, Fabian, and Joy and now for some reason im just so confused with season 2 but can you guys review or make suggestions on what I should do because right now I have no idea thx


End file.
